priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Amanda Shiflett
Amanda Shiflett (born 1989 in Birmingham, AL) is an aspiring American Model. In 2008, she entered a contest to appear as a model on the television Game Show The Price is Right in which she was the chosen winner via Internet votes, appearing on a handful of shows at a later date. Early Life Native of Birmingham, Alabama, Shiflett is a Corner High School graduate and went on to attend Wallace State Community College in Hanceville and found work at Mercy Animal Hospital in Gardendale. Amanda describes herself as an outdoorsy type of person, a tomboy who likes hunting, fishing and riding four-wheelers. ''Price is Right'' Audition In August 2008, Amanda entered a local contest for the television Game Show The Price is Right during it's 37th season on the air. The show began conducting auditions to cast a new model to appear on the show. She first entered in a preliminary audition hosted by CBS 42 at the WaterMark Place Outlet Center in Bessemer. Much to her surprise, Amanda was the chosen winner as she was then flown to Los Angeles to prep for her nationwide on-camera audition. The contest also ran in four additional cities: Los Angeles, Detroit, New York and Miami with the chosen winners from Detroit, Miami and New York being flown to Los Angeles. Along with Amanda representing Birmingham, the other finalists representing their cities were Annilie Hastey of Miami, Lindsey Kelley of Los Angeles, Ekima White of Detroit and Colombian beauty Manuela Arbeláez, representing New York (and appearing as a regular model the next year). All five of the ladies each appeared as a tryout model on The Price is Right for one episode as the entire week of shows aired during the week of October 20th-24th, with Amanda's episode airing on Tuesday, behind Manuela's episode airing the day before. The viewers cast their votes by choosing the eventual winner an online voting poll that began Oct. 24th and continued until the 31st. After all the votes were tallied, Amanda was overjoyed after she received the news that she was the chosen winner via internet votes and would appear for an additional week of shows at a later date. Her additional week of shows aired during the week of January 12-16, 2009 as she appeared alongside models Brandi Sherwood-Cochran, Rachel Reynolds and Tamiko Nash (in her final week as a Price model). After her stint as a model on The Price is Right, Amanda says that she'd never thought she was be selected to appear as a model on television's longest-running game show and stated that she was trying my luck and that the experience has made her believe in herself and reflect on what she can achieve. She stated in an interview "Being a part of CBS and The Price is Right has made me realize that all things are possible if only you believe in yourself." Gallery Amanda_s000.jpg Amanda_s001.jpg amanda_s004.jpg amanda_s007.jpg amanda_s008.jpg amanda_s015.jpg amanda_s017.jpg amanda_s024.jpg amanda_s027.jpg amanda_s029.jpg amanda_s032.jpg amanda_s036.jpg amanda_s044.jpg amanda_s051.jpg amanda_s054.jpg amanda_s056.jpg amanda_s060.jpg amanda_s063.jpg amanda_s066.jpg amanda_s070.jpg amanda_s072.jpg amanda_s080.jpg amanda_s086.jpg amanda_s088.jpg amanda_s089.jpg amanda_s096.jpg amanda_s098.jpg amanda_s101.jpg amanda_s104.jpg amanda_s106.jpg amanda_s108.jpg Duo7179.jpg Duo7182.jpg Duo7186.jpg Duo7193.jpg Duo7209.jpg YouTube Videos 2008 Model Search Interviews with all 5 candidates (including Amanda) All 2008 Model Search finalists (including Amanda) in swimsuits & bikins [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tnX4cV5KAuE Interview & Behind-the-Scenes look with Amanda on her very first day of taping as a Price is Right Model] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=997tEQI3fow Clips of Amanda appearing on The Price is Right after being crowned the 2008 Model Search Winner, includes backstage photos] Category:Models Category:People Category:Model Tryouts Category:2000s Models